


Everything is New

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Inspired by Music, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spirit World, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Korra/Asami. After all, she was the Avatar, and Asami saw that she was more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Everything is New" by Antony & the Johnsons

"I have to say, being the Avatar's girlfriend does have its perks," Asami said one day, sitting on a grassy plain in the Spirit World, the vibrant sky illuminated above them.

Korra and turned to face her, amused and curious all at once. "Oh really? Other than getting to vacation in the Spirit World, what else is there?"

Asami then let out a soft chuckle, the one that made Korra's heart flutter even after all this time. "Oh, you know, I get to be with someone who really understands me, and who I know wouldn't give up no matter what."

It was true. Korra knew that she would stay by Asami no matter what, and vice versa. After what happened through those three years she had been recovering, she still made it out in one piece. She knew that Republic City was safe right now, along with Zaofu, but it still hurt to keep going at times. It still hurt to remember what left her shaken and in disrepair.

Still, she'd thrown herself into it, hoping she'd get strong enough that she would stand on her own two feet. Asami helped her all throughout when she wrote to her, and when she returned to the city during the impasse with Kuvira and her army. She learned how to regain her strength, and Asami was her constant. She still knew that she had to recover herself. After all, she was the Avatar, and Asami saw that she was more than that. She saw her as a true human being, a friend and so much more.

"Well, you're right about that," Korra admitted, "But it's not always easy. I have you for that, when things get rough, and we still have so much to see in this world."

Asami nodded, leaned in, and kissed Korra's head softly before answering, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Korra."

Korra smiled back and put her hands on Asami's shoulders. Before Asami could say another word, Korra leaned and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, gentle but sure, and it was certain.

Korra pulled back so that their gazes would meet, a sparkling fire in her eyes. "Likewise."

They regarded each other, and they looked back at the sky above them. All that mattered now was that from that point on, everything is new to them. It was just beginning, and they would see more together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's/Galentine's Day~!)


End file.
